movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family
The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family are gang of skunks and beavers. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Britney's Relatives: *Plushy (love interest) Douglas' Relatives: *Stacy (love interest) Gallery: Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson (Mother).png|Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson Lawrence Barkson (Father).png|Lawrence Taylor Barkson Sandra Stinkeroo.png|Sandra Stinkeroo Douglas Barkson.png|Douglas Barkson Britney Stinkeroo.png|Britney Spears Stinkeroo Alfred Barkson.png|Alfred Barkson Emmie Barkson.png|Emily Elizabeth 'Emmie' Barkson |undefined|link=undefined About them: *Gloria wears a green dress. *Lawrence wears a blue shirt. *Sandra wears a pink shirt, purple skirt, and a red ruby around her neck. *Douglas wears a green shirt, white vest, and grey shorts. *Britney wears a red bow on her head, red shirt, dark red skirt, and pink robe around her waist. *Alfred wears a white shirt and blue braces with dungarees. *Emmie wears a pink shirt and blue braces with dungarees. Gallery Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson (Mother) (pistol).png Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson (Mother) (saber).png Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson (Mother) (staff).png Lawrence Barkson (Father) (pistol).png Lawrence Barkson (Father) (saber and staff).png Lawrence Barkson (Father) (staff and saber).png Sandra Stinkeroo (pistol and saber).png Sandra Stinkeroo (saber and pistol).png Douglas Barkson (pistol).png Douglas Barkson (lightsaber).png Douglas Barkson (saber).png Britney Stinkeroo (pistol).png Britney Stinkeroo (lightsaber).png Britney Stinkeroo (saber).png Alfred Barkson (pistols).png Alfred Barkson (sabers).png Alfred Barkson (two sabers).png Emmie Barkson (two pistols).png Emmie Barkson (two lightsabers).png Emmie Barkson (two sabers).png Suits Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson (Mother) (pajamas).png Lawrence Barkson (Father) (pajamas).png Sandra Stinkeroo (pajamas).png Douglas Barkson (pajamas).png Britney Stinkeroo (pajamas).png Alfred Barkson (pajamas).png Emmie Barkson (pajamas).png Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson (Mother) (swimsuit).png Lawrence Barkson (Father) (swimsuit).png Sandra Stinkeroo (swimsuit).png Douglas Barkson (swimsuit).png Britney Stinkeroo (swimsuit).png Alfred Barkson (swimsuit).png Emmie Barkson (swimsuit).png Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson (Mother) (winter suit).png Lawrence Barkson (Father) (winter suit).png Sandra Stinkeroo (winter suit).png Douglas Barkson (winter suit).png Britney Stinkeroo (winter suit).png Alfred Barkson (winter suit).png Emmie Barkson (winter suit).png Gallery (cigarette) Lawrence Barkson (fake cigarette).png Lawrence Barkson (fake cigarette) (pistol).png Lawrence Barkson (fake cigarette) (saber and staff).png Lawrence Barkson (fake cigarette) (staff and saber).png Lawrence Barkson (fake cigarette) (pajamas).png Lawrence Barkson (fake cigarette) (swimsuit).png Lawrence Barkson (fake cigarette) (winter suit).png Gallery (straw) Alfred Barkson (piece of straw).png Alfred Barkson (piece of straw) (pistols).png Alfred Barkson (piece of straw) (sabers).png Alfred Barkson (piece of straw) (two sabers).png Alfred Barkson (piece of straw) (pajamas).png Alfred Barkson (piece of straw) (swimsuit).png Alfred Barkson (piece of straw) (winter suit).png Poses No20191117_112653.jpg|My tail! No20191117_112726.jpg|Sorry for that! No20191201_114508.jpg|You're aided. No20200105_002952.jpg|Stacy and Douglas kiss No20200105 002952 (1).png|Douglas and Stacy kiss. No20200213 001348.jpg|Britney looks lovely. Disguises It's_Douglas_Barkson_(Chinese_Cat).png|Chinese Cat (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Gloria Barkson (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Lawrence Barkson (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Lawrence Barkson (Secret Agent) (fake cigarette).png|Secret Agent (fake cigarette) (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Sandra Stinkeroo (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Douglas Barkson (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Britney Stinkeroo (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Alfred Barkson (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Alfred Barkson (Secret Agent) (piece of straw).png|Secret Agent (piece of straw) (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Emmie Barkson (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Trivia: *Gloria carries a blue saber staff and a pistol gun. *Lawrence carries one green saber, a blue saber staff, and two pistol guns. *Sandra carries a pistol gun and an orange lightsaber added on its end. *Douglas carries a purple lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Britney carries a dark red lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Alfred carries two sabers (one dark blue and one dark green) and two pistol guns. *Emmie carries two lightsabers (one red and one purple) and two pistol guns. *Lawrence sometimes carries a fake cigarette in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and stuff since he got it in The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *Alfred sometimes carries a piece of straw in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and stuff since he got it in The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Britney is in love with Plushy. *Douglas is attracted to Stacy. Inspired by: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters